Happy Camper
by lamefruit
Summary: The Glee group all go out on a week-long camping trip. As Brittany and Santana spend some quality time together, they eventually develop some feelings for each other that go past just friendship. All Brittana! Smut and Fluff. (First Brittana Fanfic) Rated M for possible sexy times, and swearing. Reviews are 100% welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

She held a bothered look on her face as she rested her head up against the emergency door window in the back of the bus. Scanning her surroundings, she sees Rachel up in the very first row of seats, attempting to tie Finn's hair into multiple ponytails while rambling on about something, most likely her vocal chords or her future fame. Sam was doing his usual obnoxious impressions of Darth Vader, with Mike and Tina and Quinn circled around him, laughing at his not very successful attempts. Puckerman was trying to open the emergency exit on the roof of the bus, but to no avail. Scoffing, she turned her head back towards the window, waiting for the rest of the group.

Santana Lopez was not one for camping. Or anything that involved nature for that matter. Bugs and dirt and the stench of sweaty skin did not quite appeal to her hot and popular and occasionally bitchy cheerleader lifestyle.

So why would she of all people be going on a camping trip?

The Glee club had just lost at nationals, due to the lovely Finchel reuniting that had to happen right on stage during their performance. Cute that they are back together and are as happy as ever now, but it cost the entire Glee club's chances at winning. Mr. Shue figured the group needed a little spirit lifting, so he organized a week long camping trip for the entire Glee club. Were it not for her best friend Brittany's beaming eagerness to go, Santana would have rejected the camping trip in a heartbeat. But Brittany was definitely worth it.

Out of the corner of her eye, the Latina caught a flash of the oh-so familiar view of the long, flowing blonde hair and sparkling ice blue eyes. Brittany, along with the rest of the group, was eagerly skipping towards the bus with that usual infectious smile that could easily bring you out from your most miserable state. A smile washed across Santana's face and her stomach tingled with butterflies as Brittany climbed onto the bus, searching for her friend.

Brittany scurried over and plopped down next to Santana. She stared at her for a moment with a playfully concealed smile and her bright blue eyes. "Hi" She said, breaking out into a full smile. Santana returned the greeting with a giggle and immediately leaned in for a quick yet worthwhile hug.

"Are you excited for the trip?" Brittany asked with a hopeful tone in her quiet voice. She knew that Santana was not nearly as excited as she was for this camping trip with the entire Glee club, but she figured that she would at least have some fun. "Yeah" Santana replied, nodding and giving off a small smirk to the blonde. "Me too. I'm going to make friends with the raccoons and bring them home to show my mom." Brittany said with a strong sense of confidence. Giggling, Santana adjusted herself closer to Brittany.

Mr. Shue climbed onto the bus and let out a whistle, gathering everybody's attention. "Alright guys!" He hooted. "I'm really happy you all could make it. I know things have been a little rough for us lately due to our recent… loss." He paused and glanced over at Finn and Rachel, who we're too distracted with flirting and jesting with each other to be paying attention. "But hopefully this little trip can get us back on track, and kick us off for regionals next year!" He chanted with his usual aura of optimism that seemed to flow through and empower everybody who listened. But not Santana. Though she was probably the most infuriated when the team discovered they had dramatically lost at Nationals, she got over it as quickly as she had gotten angry about it. She didn't really care or expect the new directions to win, let alone make it to nationals. What she really came to care about was that she was able to spend another year with Brittany, her best friend. And yeah, sure, she tolerated and even liked some of the other kids, but none of them compared to Brittany. But only another year, she thought, and it would all be over. They would be graduating, going their own separate ways, and she might not ever see Brittany again… Pushing her thoughts aside, she half-heartily whooped and cheered with the others.

"Let's get going then!" Mr. Shue gave off a final shout and beckoned the bus driver to start. And with the rumble of the bus engine starting, their week-long camping trip had begun.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"'Bodily Fluids Clean-up Kit'?" Brittany dully asks Santana, who was resting her head on Brittany's shoulder and struggling to stay awake. Brittany turns her head to face the brunette, and meets the rich dark brown eyes of the brunette that were already staring back at her. It was hard for Santana to not stare at Brittany. She was stunning; the way she talked, the way she smiled, and especially the way she danced. She recalls the day she first met Brittany during freshman year, at one of Finn's Friday night parties. Brittany was in the middle of the room, drink in her left hand and gently swaying to the soft music. She was a little intoxicated but still as graceful as could be. Santana found herself locked in a trance, until Brittany caught her staring and called her over for a dance. She doesn't remember much of the dance though, she had taken far too many shots to remember anything from that night in fact. All she remembers was standing close enough to her body to feel her breath on her neck and her hands gently running down her waist…

"Santana?"

She snaps out of her thoughts and back into reality. She turns to see the obviously confused blonde looking at her with concerned brows. She takes a moment to gather herself and breathes in. "Yeah?"

"What's the 'Bodily Fluids Clean-up Kit' thing for?" She points toward the front of the bus, next to the rearview mirror and first aid kid.

She gives off a light chuckle. "It's… Well-"

"Is it for cleaning up juice? Like, orange juice?" Brittany jumps in.

"Yeah, for cleaning up juice." Santana agreed, smiling at the blonde who was gleaming with her new found knowledge.

Santana let out a long-stretched yawn. They've been riding the bus for over two hours now, and everyone was getting moody and fretful. Even Rachel, who about an hour ago was shimmering with smiles and optimism and singing old Broadway songs non-stop, was throwing abuse and insults at Finn about how he forgot to buy her chocolate on their 2nd day anniversary, which was probably about a month ago.

"You look really tired" Brittany interrupts Santana's train of thought. "Maybe you should get some sleep. I could wake you up when we get to the camp. Or when the bus is about to explode or something"

Santana chuckles. "Yeah, but the bus is too shaky. And this seat feels like coach Sylvester's skin. Not the ideal place to fall asleep." Brittany takes a moment to think. She then wraps her left arm across Santana and gently pulls her head down to her lap. "Then I'll be your pillow" Brittany says softly. Santana felt that tickling feeling in her stomach again, and she could feel her face turn red. She nuzzled her face into Brittany's stomach, determined not to show her obviously red face, and tucked her legs in, allowing Brittany to lay out of arm over them. She slowly fell into a deep sleep in Brittany's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the actual fuck." Santana blurted out.

"Santana. Language." Mr. Shue aggressively hissed. "It's not all that bad."

Oh, but it was quite terrible. The bus dropped the Glee kids off at the entrance, and already things were looking bad. The entrance sign was missing probably about half of its letters, the picnic tables out in the fields were either falling apart or rotting away, and the earth beneath them was soggy and muddy. The bunks, as they could see in the distance, were even worse. There were only seven of them, constructed with scraps of metal and wood, with no windows, a blanket for a door, and with a size that seemed suitable for one person only. The bunkers were scattered awkwardly on a small patch of land with a thick forest directly behind them. The aroma of the land was just as bad as the view. It smelled of manure and sweat. This was truly a living hell. And they were spending a complete week there.

After taking another moment to view his surroundings, Mr. Shue paused and turned back to the group of disappointed teenagers. "Alright, so maybe it is kind of run down and gross. Why should that matter? We're here for each other. We shouldn't let some place try to ruin our fun." Mr. Shue attempted to reassure the teenagers, but they all continued to stare blankly at him and their environment.

After an awkward moment of silence, he inhaled deeply. "Let's just go assign our bunkers." He said, clearly feeling defeated.

The group followed Mr. Shue to the sleeping grounds. "All of you are going to pair up with somebody and choose a bunker to share together." He declared. "So get together with your partners, and choose what bunker you guys want."

Brittany immediately turned towards Santana and playfully nudged arm. Smiling, she returned the favor and discreetly tickled her sides, making Brittany squirm with amusement. There wasn't any communication necessary for them to know that they were going to be partners. Like everything else they were involved in, from Glee club to school projects, they would always choose each other. It was just automatic to them.

The glee kids shuffled amongst themselves to stand next to their partners. Rachel and Finn (of course), Mercedes and Kurt, Puck and Sam, Mike and Tina, and Quinn and Artie. "Now," Mr. Shue continued. "I'm trusting you guys here. I don't want to be hearing about any of you guys getting down and dirty on each other. Not here, at least. Just try to save it for home." He glanced over at the male and female partners, who were shifting uncomfortably from his watchful eye.

Goodness. Who would want to get their sexy on in one of those pig sties? Santana thought to herself. Would probably catch an STD just lying on the bed naked. Well, it's not like that rule matters to her anyway. She's bunking with Brittany. Her best friend. A girl. A pretty girl. Okay… a _very_ pretty girl… a very pretty girl who would be alone with Santana…

Santana feels her face heat up and her stomach tingling with the following thoughts. She quickly pushes them out of her mind, but they still linger in her head. Weird, she says to herself.

Upon entering their chosen bunker, Santana's spirits were slightly lifted when she saw that the beds were not in fact smothered in animal feces like she expected. There were two single beds, both parallel and on opposite sides on the wall. There was a small table in the center of the room, and some sort of Picasso painting on the wall.

Brittany bombarded into the room with three fully packed duffel bags, clearly struggling to carry all of them at once. She dropped them onto the floor and took a moment to examine her surroundings.

She looked over at Santana. "It looks like my litter box, but without the toilet. I like it."

"That's cool, Britt." Santana says with a giggle, and helps to unpack her bags. But they were abnormally heavy. When she walked over to pick up one of the bags, she found herself unable to even lift it off the ground.

"Jesus, Britt. What's in here?" Santana says, still struggling to make the bag budge.

"Oh, well I figured since we're gonna be here for a while, I should bring some food." Brittany replied. She gestured for her to open it. Puzzled, Santana zipped open the bag, revealing the hundreds of various canned foods that were now flooding out of the bag and onto the floor.

"Brittany..." Santana says, trying to contain her laughter. "We're only going to be here for a week. It's not like we're spending the rest of our lives here. And besides, Mr. Shue brought the food."

"I know" she says, still as cheery as ever. "I just wanted to be prepared, you know, just in case he forgot. Or a tiger comes and eats it all."

Santana goes to collect some of the stray cans. She pauses and reads the label on one of the cans. "Cat food?" she reads. "You brought canned cat food?" Brittany eagerly nods in response. "It's a lot better than that chicken soup." She says. Grinning, Santana continued to retrieve the cans with Brittany's assistance.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Brittany! Santana!" a loud voice calls from outside, followed by a series of knocks on the wall. Santana awoke from her nap, groaning, and rolled out of bed. Brittany, who sat on the floor for about 2 hours, stacking her cans of food into a neat pyramid, leaped up and scrambled over to the doorway. Pulling back the blanket that served as a door, Finn appeared, patiently waiting. His head nearly reached the top of the door frame.

Quickly exchanging their hellos, Brittany invited him inside. Upon entering the bunker, Santana greeted him with her usual scowl. "What does Hamburgular Hudson want?" She snaps.

"Nice to see you too, Santana." He grunts. "We're just about ready to head out to the lake. You guys coming?"

Brittany jumped up in excitement. "Yes!" she squeaks. She runs over to one of her bags, rummages through it, and retrieves a white bikini with yellow smiley faces dotted all over it. She displays it proudly on her bed.

"That's cute." He says, nodding in approval. She held a geeky smile on her face. He turns over towards Santana, who was still lying in her bed and staring at him in disgust. "How about you, Santana?"

"Yeah, I'm going. I'm well overdue for a good tanning session. But you're crazy if you think I'm swimming in that nasty ass water. If it even is water." She responds in a cold tone.

Brittany's smile faded into a pouty face. "It's ok, I already promised Mr. Shue I wouldn't pee in the lake." She says, in hopes of changing Santana's mind.

"Oh, I don't mind your pee, Britt. What I am worried about is swimming in the acidic and overly-emotional tears of Gayberry's impractical hopes and dreams, along with the numerous amounts of dead, decaying fish and god who knows what else is swimming around in that disgusting hellhole. And not to mention the incredibly repulsing stench of-"

"Okay, Santana." Finn bluntly interrupted. "We get it." She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "We'll be leaving in twenty minutes, be ready by then." And with that he stormed out of the bunker, leaving behind an awkward silence.

"Glad that's over." Santana finally said, lifting herself up from the bed. Brittany was still looking at her, sulking. A wave of guilt washed over Santana. She absolutely hated putting out Brittany's bright light of cheerfulness. "I'm still gonna go, you know." The brunette said, attempting to reassure her. Brittany still did not look very satisfied.

"Yeah, but you won't be able to play with me if you're not in the water." She was looking down at her feet, gently kicking a can around.

Santana looked at her and sighed. She was never good at standing her ground against Brittany. She always gave in to her blue eyed puppy dog face. How could she possibly say no to her?

Santana surrendered. "Ok, fine, I'll go in the water. But not for too long, okay?"

A delightful smile swept across Brittany's face as she ran over to hug her best friend. "Thank you thank you thank you!" she exclaimed. Santana absolutely melted under her embrace. For Brittany, she would do everything she could to make her- and only her- happy. She was worth it.

Santana snapped back into reality and hesitantly broke away from the long lasting hug. "We.. um.. better get ready, don't want to be late." She muttered. Brittany nodded. "I'll go change into my swim suit. No peeking!"

Brittany, with her spunky new swim suit, walked over to the corner of the room, her back facing Santana. Santana was unpacking her bags, but stopped as she saw the blonde slowly lift off her shirt from the corner of her eye. Her heart began racing, and her breathing became heavy as she looked over to see the pale, flawless skin, exposed. That weird, tingly and warm feeling in her stomach began to rise up again. Brittany's back muscles stirred as she wiggled out of her bra and into her swim suit.

It took Santana a great amount of effort to break away from her daze of the blonde's body. And when she did, only then did she realize her left hand placed in between her thighs, with her fingers gently rubbing herself. She quickly removed them, immediately growing red from embarrassment.

What the hell was that?

Santana took a moment to think about what she just felt from staring at Brittany. What was this girl doing that made her feel so giddy and hot inside? She's never gotten that feeling from anybody before. It's just Brittany; what's the big deal?

"Finished!" an enthusiastic voice piped from behind her, breaking Santana from her inner turmoil. "How do I look?"

Santana spun around, and she quickly found herself in yet another trance. The bikini was cute, yes, but that's not what caught Santana's attention. Brittany was a tall and strapping figure. Her toned abs and smooth curves along her waist were heavenly. Her arms, long and muscular, flowed evenly in a perfect harmony through her shoulders, to her collarbones, and up her neck. And with her long, powerful legs she carried this miraculous body with a shining confidence in her.

Santana was speechless. "I… you… look incredible…" she stutters. Brittany beams and playfully poses. "Your turn!" She exclaims.

"Alright" Santana responds in a dry tone. "No peeking." Brittany covers her eyes and spins around.

Santana quickly begins to undress. She was still unable to get the thoughts of Brittany's body out of her head. She turned back to Brittany, who was still sitting facing the wall with her eyes covered, humming. I guess that feeling isn't mutual, Santana thought, somewhat disappointed. It made her feel strange that she was the only one who had these weird feelings.

"Are you done yet?" Brittany asks from behind. Santana realized she just stood naked for several minutes, her thoughts swarming in her head. "Almost" She replies, wiggling into her bikini.

"How do I look?" She asks.

Brittany uncovered her eyes and spun back around. Her mouth dropped and she covered her mouth, concealing a funny squealing noise. Excited, she ran over to Santana and hugged her, lifting her off her feet. "You look amazing!"

Santana blushed, and dropped her head, hoping to avoid Brittany noticing. Brittany slipped her hand into Santana's. "Ready to go?" she asks.

"Yup" Santana replies. And they both run out of the bunker and head towards the lake, their hands never separating from each others.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana had set her expectations low for the lake. Good thing she did.

When Brittany and Santana arrived at the lake, it wasn't a very pleasing sight. The water was a gross greenish color, and far too murky to see past a few feet. Gnats and other obnoxious little bugs were scattered in swarms across the water. The dock had inserted itself right in the middle of the lake. It was narrow and falling apart; the wood was rotting away and nails were poking out from the sides.

A few other glee club kids were already in the water, seeming completely oblivious to their repulsing environment and playing around.

_Gross_. Santana thought to herself.

She looked over at Brittany, who continued to hold a cheerful grin on her happy face despite the terrible surroundings.

"Let's go" Brittany urges, tugging at Santana's hand.

"Are you kidding? Look at it, it's disgusting." Santana pulls away, crossing her arms to make her point. "I'm not going in that water, Britt."

Brittany's beaming grin fades from her face, and she sulks, making a wave of guilt immediately sweep over Santana. "But you said you would play with me"

Santana was conflicted. On one hand, she really wanted to play with Brittany, but on the other, she _really_ didn't want to touch that water. But she also really didn't want to disappoint Brittany. She hated making Brittany feel sad; it's not her. Brittany is a happy and joyful person, it just didn't feel right at all to see a frown on a face that's always so content.

But wait… Santana badass fucking Lopez doesn't care about other people's feelings. She cares about herself, and if she doesn't want to do something then she doesn't do it, period. No questions asked. She will not be whipped by anybody. Nobody has the power to change her mind. Well… nobody except…

_No. There's no way I'm going to be whipped._ Santana thinks to herself. She regains some of her confidence again, and starts: "I don't want-

But she's cut off when Brittany takes a step in closer towards her, their bodies only a couple inches apart. Santana freezes. Her heart gradually begins to pound louder against her chest, and her breathing intensifies. Brittany takes the Latina's hands into her own and gently rubs her thumb against the back of the now clammy and shaking hand. They take a moment to look into each other's eyes; Santana's rich chocolate eyes frozen under the icy blue orbs of Brittany's.

That's when Brittany begins to slowly lean in to Santana, their eyes still locked on each other's. Santana's mind runs wild and she starts to silently panic. _What is she doing? _Santana rapidly thinks. _Oh my god. Is she going to kiss me? What do I do? Should I stop her? She's getting closer, shit! What if I don't move away? What if I kiss her back? What if-_

Santana's thoughts halt when Brittany moves her face at the last second, and instead rests her head on the Latina's shoulder. Relief washes over Santana, yet, she also felt strangely disappointed. Did she want Brittany to kiss her? Her best friend? That would be weird though… right? I mean, Santana's not a lesbo, and neither is Brittany… so why would-

She pauses her thoughts when she feels Brittany's lips barely graze the outer shell of her ear, and a warm breath enveloping her neck.

"Please?" a soft whisper emits from the lips, sending shivers all throughout Santana's body. She could feel her own knees growing weak, and that weird warm tingling feeling between her legs she got when she saw Brittany undressing earlier began to rise up within her again.

How could anybody refuse that? Santana knew it was impossible for herself to say no to Brittany. She knew she would eventually give in. It happened all the time. But it was only Brittany that she would ever give in to, nobody else. Santana didn't understand what this girl had over her that nobody else did. It frustrated her, not knowing why she felt so caring and surrendered to only this woman, but at the same time, Santana didn't really care. In fact, she kind of liked it. All she cared about was the fact that Brittany was her best friend, and that would never change.

Santana let out a sigh. Yep, she was definitely giving in.

"Okay." Is all she can say.

Brittany lifted her head off of Santana's shoulder to face her. She was already grinning, but this time it was more of a devilish grin; the kind of grin that says "I told you so". Brittany knew Santana was going to give in to her as much as Santana knew it herself.

Blushing, Santana drops her head and playfully pushes Brittany's shoulder. "Yeah, yeah, I'll go play with you." She admits. "But only for a little while; I'd rather not swim in Hummel hair products for too long."

Brittany giggles in response and unexpectedly sweeps Santana off her feet and into her arms, making the Latina squeal with astonishment and delight. The blonde carries her with ease, like a mother holds her newborn child. And before Santana can protest, Brittany is dashing towards the docks with her best friend in her arms.

When Brittany reaches the edge of the docks, she jumps off, with Santana still in her arms, clinging tightly to her, and together they plunge into the surprisingly icy cold water.

They both surface, spewing water from their mouths and uproariously laughing.

"Brittany!" Santana yelps, rubbing the water out of her eyes.

Brittany held a devilish grin on her face, and she swims closer to Santana. "Hmm?" She says in a playful tone.

The Latina lets out an exhausted sigh. "I swear, one day you're gonna give me a heart attack." She says, biting her lower lip and nudging at the blonde's stomach. Brittany giggles in return.

"Santana, Brittany!" The girls turn at the call to see Artie, lying face down on a large pink inflatable, swimming towards them. Well, not really swimming. More like frantically paddling the water with his flailing arms to make himself move.

It took him a decent amount of time to reach them, and when he did, he was clearly out of breath and panting from all that work.

"Wow. That's the most depressing thing I've seen all day, speed racer." Santana scoffs at his entrance. Artie ignores the comment and continues on.

"We're playing volleyball in the water over there, you wanna join us?" He asks. Santana was about to refuse with the usual bitchy comeback, but Brittany interrupted.

"No thanks, we're gonna hang around the docks and look for Aquaman." She says, smiling.

Artie looked confused. "Brittany, there's no such-"

"See you later, wheels!" Santana butt in, and quickly pushed him away. Being too weak to object, Artie paddled away. She didn't want to see Brittany disappointed again. Not like that time when they told her Santa wasn't real. It took Brittany weeks to get her spirits up again after that incident, and Santana was determined to not let disappointment cloud over Brittany on this camping trip. After all, Brittany was the only good thing here for Santana.

The Latina turned to the blonde and smiled. "Let's get searching then."

Brittany giggled. "I don't really care about Aquaman," She says "I just didn't want to play with them."

"Why not?" Santana asks.

"I want to play with you and only you."

Santana's lips curled into a geeky smile and she could feel her cheeks turn a bright red. She was always a sucker to Brittany's cute little flirty comments. They made Santana completely melt and Brittany didn't even realize it.

Santana and Brittany spent the next few hours together playing in the water; from hardcore splash wars to searching for little fish, they had a blast together, as always.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours passed without them even realizing it. It seemed like only minutes ago the sun was bright and yellow in the light blue sky, but now the sun had turned into a deep orange and was setting on the horizon, with the sky now a dark blue shade. The rest of the glee kids got out of the water hours ago, and left Brittany and Santana all to themselves in the vast, open lake. It was truly a paradise for the two girls.

They were splashing around when Santana noticed her skin began to prune and the sun setting on the horizon.

"We should probably get back, it's getting late" Santana says, reluctantly. She really didn't want to stop this. More than anything she wanted to stay here and be with Brittany. But she couldn't. She didn't want the other glee kids to get any funny ideas.

Brittany lightly slapped the water and pouted. "Really?"

Santana giggles. "Yes, really. You're turning into a prune." She gestures at her hands.

The blonde curiously fiddled with her wrinkled fingers. "Ok." She mumbles. Santana lifted herself out of the water and onto the deck, and assisted Brittany out as well. Almost instantly a cool, heavy breeze brushed passed the girls, chilling them to the bone. The icy water still lingered on their skin and made the air far colder than it really was.

Both girls shivered frantically. "Oh my god." Santana says between chattering teeth. She looked over at Brittany, who was experiencing the same chills as she was. "Ok, maybe just one more dip to warm up a bit." Santana says, grinning. Without hesitation the Latina leaps off the docks and back into the water, and goes under, instantly soothed by the familiar temperature.

Brittany follows, landing right beside Santana. She lets herself sink to the bottom so she's sitting on the soft sandy floor. She looked up at Santana. Santana followed her down, and was hovering right above her, so she could look down at the blonde.

And then, something really weird happened.

Time just stopped. They both felt paralyzed. Santana's dark brown eyes locked tightly with Brittany's sapphire blue eyes. It was like they were reading each other; pouring each other's feelings out just by looking at each other. It was almost spiritual. Santana felt her lungs start to burn with lack of oxygen but she didn't care. She didn't dare break away from this moment.

Santana swam closer to Brittany. All her thoughts and doubts faded away. She knew what she wanted at that moment. Her face only inches away from Brittany's, she brings out her hands and gently cups the pale, milk-white skin of the blonde's cheeks. She pauses and looks back into Brittany's eyes, who were still locked on her own, but this time, instead of bearing the wondrous and curious look like they had always have, the crystal blue eyes looked back at her with passion. Desire. Love.

Brittany slowly pushed herself off the sandy floor, bringing her body closer to Santana's. And just when she started to lean in to her…

A heavy thud in the water broke the girls from their trance. Furiously, Santana broke contact with Brittany and rose to the surface. When she's above the water, she sees a pale, blonde boy and a tall, tan man whooping and hollering in the water.

Sam. And Puck.

Rage took over Santana. "What the hell are you assholes doing?!" She yells. The boys immediately halt their screaming and turn to face hell itself. Brittany silently rose to the surface.

"Oh, S-santana." Sam stuttered, holding a terrified wide-eyed expression on his face. "We didn't know you guys were in here." He looks over at Puck nervously, who was too much in shock to say anything.

"Yeah, well, we're here. Thanks for almost landing on our heads. You could have fucking killed us!" Santana is shouting with all her might now.

"I'm sorry, me and Puck did a bet to see who could run from the cabins and into the lake the fastest." He mumbles.

Santana looks at the two with hatred, and turns her head to Brittany, who was clearly upset and broken. She inhaled deeply. "Well, I hope you two enjoy your victory." And with that, she hops out of the water, and storms away from the beach, leaving Brittany all by herself, feeling completely torn.

"Damn." Puck lets out. "What the hell's her problem?" he asks.

"I wish I knew." Brittany mumbles, her eyes still focused on the Latina storming away from her.


	4. Chapter 4

Santana stumbled into her cabin, knocking down bottles and bags or anything that was in the way. She threw her towel down on the floor and collapsed into her small single bed, her rage still boiling within her.

_Those assholes _she says to herself. Her head pounded even heavier with anger as the thought of Sam and Puck cheering and whooping in the water replayed in her mind. A small hint of her anger seeps through and she kicks the wall directly next to her bed, leaving a small dent.

_Idiots could have landed on me and killed me. Who the hell do they think they are?_ Santana's mind is spinning with fury.

But she was also confused. She didn't understand why she was even getting so worked up about this. It's not like it was the first time those two did something stupid to get Santana mad. So why was she freaking out?

She turns her attention to the floor, where she sees all the things she had knocked over. She notices a stray can of cat food next to her bed, which was previously stacked into a nice pyramid with the others.

Santana lets out the slightest smile, and he mind begins to ease as she remembered how Brittany brought an entire bag full of canned cat food and accidently spilled all of the cans all over the cabin.

_Brittany_ she remembers.

Suddenly, Santana burst into tears. She threw her hands over her face and quietly sobbed into her pillow. Her rage had subsided, but now she was overwhelmed with despair and regret and pure confusion. The thoughts of her and Brittany playing together in the lake replayed over and over in her head, only drowning her deeper in grief.

She couldn't understand why she was feeling so incredibly torn apart. It's just Brittany, right? Her best friend. Santana cared for Brittany and Brittany cared for Santana, she knew that. So why wasn't she feeling happy when thinking about Brittany? Instead of happiness Santana just felt so incredibly isolated and desperate. But for what?

Santana then recalls the moment they shared right before Puck and Sam so rudely interrupted. Her stomach flutters at the thought. She remembers the way Brittany looked into her eyes, like she was reading every single thought that was going through Santana's mind. She remembers how soft and smooth Brittany's pale skin was against the palm of her hands. But most importantly, she remembers that look in Brittany's eyes. A kind of reassuring look that almost seemed to be asking for something. But _what_?

Santana's swarming and confusing thoughts are halted when she heard an oh-so familiar soft voice from behind her.

"Santana?"

The Latina quickly turns around to see Brittany, squatting down next to the bed and still in her bathing suit, staring at her with deep concern in her eyes. Not the same look she had when they were in the lake.

Santana, remembering the fact that she just spent the last 10 minutes crying over her best friend, immediately turned back around to face the wall and attempted to contain her whimpers, feeling embarrassed.

A soft hand gently falls on the Latina's bare shoulder, softly stroking the tan skin. Santana shutters and lets out a slight whimper under the much needed touch. But it wasn't enough.

"Are you mad at me?" the blonde whispers. "Did I do something wro-"

"No" Santana blurts out. She turns back around to face the blonde, and wipes away the remainder of her tears. "No, you didn't do anything wrong." She was not about to let her own crazy misery get Brittany down too.

"Then why are you crying?" Brittany asks, still not convinced.

She wanted to tell her. She wanted to tell Brittany about all of these strange feelings that seemed to be slowly consuming her. She wanted to tell her about these crazy butterfly feelings in her stomach she gets whenever she's around Brittany. She wanted to tell her how crazy she made her feel. But Santana was afraid. Afraid that these weird feelings weren't mutual, and Brittany would think she's just a psycho who's getting too clingy to her best friend.

So instead of speaking, Santana takes Brittany's arm and gently pulls the blonde towards her, guiding her into the bed. Brittany accepts the invitation without hesitation, and climbs into the bed with Santana, pressing her body into hers. The Latina scoots closer into Brittany and cloaks her arm over the blonde's waist, and burrows her head into her neck. She's not entirely sure but she thinks she hears Brittany let out the slightest moan when she pushes closer towards her body.

Santana didn't know what she was doing. She let go of all her doubts and regrets and pains. All she knew was that she needed Brittany more than ever right now.

"I don't know" Santana finally answers, in a barely audible tone.

Brittany stirs slightly, and Santana thinks she's about to get up and leave. But to her surprise, Brittany shifts her body so she is facing Santana, and places a long, feather light kiss on the top of the Latina's head.

"It's ok" she whispers, looking into the eyes of the now frozen Latina. She nuzzles her head into Santana's chest and closes her eyes, and soon, Santana follows. Together they drift off into a deep slumber in each other's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A bright ray of light seeping through the windows and landing directly on Santana's face awakes her. She shifts her head in an attempt to get away from the aggravating light, but to no avail. Silently groaning, she gradually opens her eyes and examines her surroundings.

The room was actually looked somewhat decent with the natural morning light breaking through. It looked more heavenly, and less like a prison cell.

She suddenly hears a faint snore and feels something shuffling under the blankets. Santana turns to see Brittany, her blonde hair wild and her arms spread all over the bed, snuggled into Santana. The blonde was still sleeping, and clearly very comfortable in her current position.

Santana panicked for a moment, until she recalled the little scene from last night that hit her like a wave. Her face instantly flushed, and her stomach filled with butterflies as she remembers the moment they shared in the lake, and the moment where they cuddled in bed together; and not to mention the fact that they were both still in their bikini's, and still had their warm bodies pressed together and their legs tangled with each other's.

A wave of nervousness swept over her. _This is weird. Friend's don't do this, do they? I shouldn't be feeling this giddy around anybody, especially Brittany. Maybe I should just leave… _The Latina pondered the thought, and reluctantly decided to go.

She begins to shift herself away from Brittany, but freezes when the blonde lets out a weak groan and tightens her arms around Santana, and moves closer into her. Brittany's left leg is now resting in between Santana's thighs, and gently pressed into her. She's still sleeping.

Santana loses herself for a moment and exhales heavily yet silently in pleasure at the new found contact. Her breathing gets heavy. She feels her core rapidly ache for more pressure. The Latina ever so slightly grinds against Brittany's leg, desperately seeking more friction.

She reclaims control of herself and stops. _Whoa. This is getting weird._

_I need to leave. Now. _

It took all of her willpower to move away from Brittany. She really didn't want to go at all, but her inner conflicts got the best of her.

She manages to slip out from the bed without disturbing the snoozing blonde too much. Once escaped from the bed, the Latina quickly throws a t-shirt on and dashes into the bathroom and shuts the door behind her.

Santana exhales from relief. She allows her heart to slow down back to a steady pace, and her mind to settle from the chaotic thoughts.

_Chill. It's just Brittany._

She looks up at herself through the dirty mirror. Her eyes are still red and puffy from all that crying the previous night, and oh! She even has a very noticeable bruise on the end of her neck, near her collarbone. Probably courtesy of Sam and Puck from nearly landing on her head in the lake last night, or from her rampage of knocking everything down in the cabin.

_Great. People are gonna think I got a hickey, now._

The Latina washes her face, brushes her teeth, and combs her knotted hair. When she exits the bathroom, she finds Brittany still lying on the bed, but wide awake now and attempting to unknot her hair.

She looks up at Santana. "Good morning" the blonde says, giving a heartwarming toothy smile.

"Morning" Santana replies, returning the favor with an equally charming smile. She goes over and sits down by Brittany.

"Are you feeling better?" Brittany asks, looking at the Latina.

"Yeah, I'm fine now."

Brittany smiles, and her eyes shift down to Santana's neck, where the nasty bruise was. She quickly averts her eyes from the mark and looks back at Santana, pretending not to notice.

"Yeah, it's a pretty nasty bruise, isn't it?" Santana says, aware of Brittany's discovery. "I guess I either got it last night when the great Puck and Sam whales decided to almost land on me, or when I kind of went berserk and trashed the cabin."

Brittany lets out a slight chuckle, and purses her lips and looks away. She looked nervous.

"What?" Santana asks.

"Nothing" Brittany quickly chimes in, looking back at Santana.

There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"Well, I'm hungry. You wanna go get some food?" The Latina finally says.

"Yeah, I'm starved." Brittany rolled out of bed and slipped on some sweatpants and a tank top, and followed Santana out the door, feeling somewhat guilty for leaving that hickey on Santana's neck last night.


	5. Chapter 5

The dining hall, unlike the rest of the camp, actually looked decent. The interior was about as big as a tennis court, with multiple round tables scattered around on a white tile floor. The walls were made of a dark wood, accented with paintings and a cobblestone fireplace. Double doors at the end of the hall led to a small kitchen and larder, where Mr. Shue had already stored his entire stock the Glee club's food.

It was only about 8:00 in the morning, and everybody was still sleeping, so the girls had the dining hall to themselves. Santana prepared herself some cereal while Brittany eagerly got herself a can of her cat food. They sat across from one another at one of the round tables, and ate their breakfast in silence.

Out of the corner of her eye, Santana noticed Brittany frequently stealing quick glances at the bruise on her neck, then quickly look away as if she was nervous. She decided not to say anything, but wondered why she seemed so curious.

_What's her deal? It's just a bruise, can't be that interesting, even to her._

Santana was about to say something, but the sound of the double doors swooping open and shutting broke her off. The girls turned to see Sam and Quinn at the doorway. Sam stopped dead in his tracks for a moment when his eyes met with Santana's, while Quinn barely even acknowledged the other girls' presence and continued on to the kitchen. Sam broke eye contact with Santana and quickly followed Quinn.

When the two disappeared into the kitchen, Brittany leaned in to Santana and whispered, "He looks scared"

Santana scoffed and resumed eating her cereal. "Yeah, he should be. Teach him not to land on my head."

Sam and Quinn emerged from the kitchen carrying a bowl of cereal in each of their hands. Quinn approached the girls, with Sam reluctantly following behind her. _What a pansy_.

"Hope you don't mind us sitting here" Quinn says sternly, and goes to sit down with them. Santana looks back at her coldly.

"Just as long as you don't tip the table with that extra baby weight."

Quinn replies with a mocking grin and places herself in between Brittany and Santana. Sam sits across from Quinn, but scoots closer towards Brittany to avoid close contact with Santana. Brittany quietly waves to Quinn and she smiles back warmly, slightly irritating Santana.

They all started out eating in silence, until Quinn turned to Santana and instantly notices the giant bruise on the side of her neck. "Whoa, Dora. That's one hell of a hickey you have there." She announces, quite boldly. Santana's face instantly heats up and she almost chokes on her cereal. Brittany looked wide-eyed and even more nervous than before.

"Shut the hell up Fabray." Santana snaps. "It's not even a hickey, it's just a bruise. I got it when dumbass trouty mouth over here nearly landed on me in the lake last night." Sam looked up at Santana as if he was about to talk back, but he stopped himself and just went back to eating his cereal.

Quinn lets out a jeering laugh. "That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard. I know a hickey when I see one. So, who was it?" she taunts. Brittany became noticeably edgy, and anxiously watched the two fight. Sam just continued to look at the drama going down.

Before Santana can retort, Quinn butts in. "Let me guess; Finn? No- he has gayberry. Artie? Nah. He couldn't reach that high. Puck? Eh, he's probably gotten tired of you."

She pauses to think for a moment, and gasps when a devious idea pops into her head. "Oh! It was Brittany, wasn't it? She is your roommate after all."

Both Santana and Brittany's face flushed, Santana because just the thought of Brittany kissing her anywhere was enough to make her stomach twirl, and Brittany because she was sure she was caught right then.

"No!" Santana blurted out, trying to defend herself. "I'm not a fucking dyke. And neither is Brittany." She looks over at the usually bubbly blonde, who is now just staring at her with wide eyes, frozen still.

Quinn eases off. "Okay, okay, chill." She chuckles. "Just screwing with you guys." She stands up from the table and picks up her bowl. "Anyways, I'm out. Got beauty sleep to catch up on." She walks out the door in confidence, pleased with herself, and with Sam stumbling behind.

"Good, you'll need it." Santana mutters under her breath once the two leave. Brittany giggles and continues to eat her cat food.

Once they finish their breakfast, they throw away their trash and head out the door. They began walking side by side back towards their cabin.

Santana was still curious as to why Brittany seemed so interested in her bruise, not to mention the fact that she got totally uncomfortable when Quinn started talking about it. She recalls what Quinn mentioned about it actually being a hickey. Sure, it was possible. Santana Lopez is the hottest and baddest bitch in this lousy club, any guy would probably kill to give her a hickey. But wouldn't she notice? And besides, she didn't even get close enough to anybody for them to be able to give her one.

Excluding Brittany.

Santana's thoughts abruptly halt. She remembers last night, where they both shared a bed together and fell asleep. They were really, really close. Like, hardcore cuddling. It would make sense if it was from Brittany…

Unable to contain her thoughts any longer, Santana stops and confesses. "Do you think this is actually a hickey?"

Brittany stops and looks a bit taken aback by the question. She answers truthfully, though. "Yeah, it kinda does." She admits. She drops her head and looks down at her feet.

Santana begins to get a little suspicious. "I don't get it though. I would have noticed if someone gave me a hickey, and besides, nobody even got that close to me this entire trip." She restates her thoughts out loud. She pauses for a moment, and continues. "Well… nobody except-"

"Me" the blonde blurts out, quickly lifting her eyes from the ground to meet Santana. She looks surprised by her own words, and covers her mouth.

Santana furrows her brows in confusion. "What?"

Brittany takes a moment to inhale deeply, preparing herself. "It was me" she softly admits.

The Latina's eyes widened and her heart drops. "…You gave me a hickey?"

The blonde shifted her feet uncomfortably. "Yeah… when you fell asleep last night."

Santana's stomach fluttered wildly. She was almost disappointed she wasn't even awake for it. "Why?"

Brittany simply shrugged. "I sort of had a dream that you were chocolate, and I wanted to see if you actually tasted like chocolate." She states. "I guess I kind of got carried away…"

Santana couldn't help but giggle in response. "It's ok" she assures the blonde. They resumed their walking.

"So, did I taste like chocolate?" The Latina teases. She was curious as to what was going through Brittany's mind when it happened.

"No, not really." The blonde answers, slightly disappointing Santana. "You tasted better."

Santana's cheeks began to heat up and her head spun with ecstasy_. _Better than chocolate? Better than chocolate._ Brittany and I cuddled last night. Brittany gave me a hickey. Brittany thinks I taste better than chocolate_, she repeats in her mind to try and wrap her head around it.

Just as the girls arrived at their cabin, Puck surprised them by running up behind them and throwing his arms around both of them, forcing himself in between the girls. His breath reeked of alcohol, he was clearly drunk, and it wasn't even 10:00 in the morning yet. Nothing new for Puckerman, though. He was a hardcore drinker day and night.

"Heeeeyyyy" He lethargically breathes out, enveloping the girls with his intoxicated breath. Brittany scrunched her face in disgust and wiggled away from him, while Santana immediately pushed him away. He stumbled backwards and chuckled.

"Ookk, ok, damn. Chill, Lopez." He mutters.

She ignores the comment. "What do you want, Puckerman?"

He stood there for a second, just trying to remember why he was even there. Eventually, it came to him. "Ohhh, right… I wanted to know if you two are going to the party later tonight."

"_Party?_" Santana asks. "As in, alcohol and dirty dancing? On a school funded field trip?"

"That's the oneeee" He laughs.

"Knowing the fact that Mr. Shue has never let his eyes off of us this entire trip, I don't think that's a very good idea. Besides, you've clearly already had enough to drink." Santana retorted.

Puck scoffed, and surrendered. "Fine, don't go then. But if you change your mind…" he crept up to her and discreetly pulled out a half-drunken bottle of whiskey from his jacket. Santana pushed him away. "Last thing I want to be is a female version of you." She snapped, and she grabs Brittany's arm and they go into their cabin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brittany and Santana didn't really do much for the rest of the day. They mostly just hung out in their cabin, talking and doing each other's hair and playing games. They would occasionally go out to get something to eat or talk to the others, but they much rather preferred hanging out with just each other. It wasn't very often that they would get to have so much time to spend with one another, and so they took advantage of every moment and cherished their time together.

It was 6:00 in the afternoon now, and the girls were settled down and lying in their own separate beds. Santana was on her phone and Brittany was drawing on her own hand. A comfortable silence settled upon the room.

Brittany hears Santana let out a frustrated groan. She turns and sees Santana looking at her phone with annoyance.

"What's wrong?" the blonde asks.

Santana turns to Brittany, her face instantly softening. "Oh, it's just Puck. He keeps texting me about that party he mentioned earlier. He wants us to go." Santana had undoubtedly denied Pucks request to go to the party earlier, but now, she sort of did want to go. She hated to admit it, but she knew Puck's parties were without a doubt the best parties she has ever been to. He was pretty funny when drunk, and so was she. It was a healthy combination. Not to mention the fact that a good buzz off of some drinks could help to ease her mind about the whole crazy-butterfly-tingling in her stomach feeling she got with Brittany. She had convinced herself that she was just working herself up for nothing, and she just needed to relax.

She was lost in her thoughts, and didn't realize that Brittany was staring at her the entire time. The Latina gave the blonde a questioning look.

"Do you want to go?" Brittany suddenly asks.

Santana was a bit taken aback by the question. It was like Brittany was in her head, listening to every single one of her thoughts. It almost made Santana shiver, but in a good way.

_Fucking mind reader. _

"Do you?" The Latina asks. She didn't want to go if Brittany wasn't going.

The blonde eagerly nods her head in response. "Mhm. I wanna dance."

Santana giggles. Seeing Brittany dance was always mesmerizing for Santana. She moved with such style and grace that it was almost intoxicating.

"Where's it at?" The blonde asks.

Santana re-reads the text that Puck sent her. "Um… it says out in the forest… apparently there's a little building out there?"

"Oh! I know what he's talking about." The blonde chirps. She sits up from her bed. "Come on, I'll lead you there."

"Alright, just let me get changed real quick." Santana says. She did not want to show up to any party- no matter how low-key or lame it may be- dressed in sweatpants and a tank top. So she rummages through her bag and finds a tight red dress, quickly slips into it, brushes her hair, fixes her makeup, and is ready to go.

Brittany is at the doorway waiting, staring at the Latina with admiration while she completes her routine. Santana feels Brittany's eyes on her the entire time, but is determined to act like she doesn't notice, even though she can feel her own knees growing weak and her actions becoming clumsy.

Santana adds the finishing touches to her make-up and turns towards Brittany. The bubbly blonde is simply wearing a tank top and running shorts with her hair in a bun.

"Are you not going to get dressed?" The Latina asks.

Brittany shakes her head. "No, I don't really feel like it. It's gonna be hard to dance in anything but this anyways."

That was probably one of the things Santana admired most about Brittany. She didn't really care about what anybody else thought of her. You could say it's because she's not exactly the most informed person in the world, but Santana knew it was truly because Brittany had this unshakeable confidence within her.

"Leggo" Brittany beams, and grabs Santana's arm and runs outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took the girls a good 15 minutes of walking through the dark and noisy forest to find the place, but it was well worth it. A small lodge in the middle of a field of trees with bright lights peering out the window caught their attention. When they approached the door, they could easily hear loud music blasting from inside.

Brittany goes and lightly knocks on the door, and waits patiently for a response. Santana giggles. "I don't think they'll be able to hear that." Brittany shrugs and a lets out a bashful smile.

When Santana opens the door, they are immediately washed over with a combination of the music blasting into their ear drums and the smell of alcohol and sweat.

The entire glee club is there, excluding Mr. Shue, of course. Kurt and Rachel and grinding and laughing on the dance floor in the middle of the room, and Artie was circling them and pulling off wheelies in his chair. Sam and Finn were sitting on the couch and chugging their drinks. Quinn, Puck, Mike and Tina were all huddled in a circle, talking and giggling with the familiar red party cups in their hands.

It wasn't that bad of a place for a secret party. It was pretty small and smelly, but it served its purpose on being secretive and detached from the rest of the camp. It was clearly some sort of abandoned lodge, as the walls were stained and had scratches and marks all over them. The floor was dusty and had cracks. There were only 2 tables, and a couch and a couple chairs to sit at.

Out of the corner of his eye, Puck notices Santana and Brittany at the doorway. He breaks from the conversation and stumbles over to them, even more intoxicated than earlier.

"Youuu! Youu! You made it!" Puck's words are slurred and barely audible with the loud, pounding music in the atmosphere.

"Here we are." Santana smirked. Puck looked around himself for a moment, searching for something, then quickly grabbed 2 red cups from a table next to him. He handed both of the girls a cup. Santana quickly accepted, but Brittany politely turned the offer down, saying "I'm just here to dance" with a smile. He nodded and poured the drink into his own.

They spent a few moments talking, but Puck eventually got distracted and walked away from the girls, leaving them to themselves.

The song changed, and instantly Brittany's face lit up, and she practically leapt. "Ooh! Santana, I love this song. Dance with me?"

The Latina smiled, and blushed by the offer, but she knew she would never be able to keep up with Brittany's moves. She would have to wait for Brittany to calm down before being able to dance with her. "Ah, I'm just gonna sit down and drink for a bit before I go dancing. I'll be there in a bit." She replied. Brittany pouted slightly, but accepted it. Nodding, she skipped over to the dance floor while Santana sat down at one of the empty round tables.

She just sat there for a moment, swirling her drink in her hand and in a thoughtful state of solitude. She tuned out with the music, and thought about Brittany for a moment; how nice her hair fell over her shoulders, how her blue eyes always sparkles with anticipation and curiosity. How her body moved when she let the music come over and into her. How she always gave Santana the cutest, most innocent smile in the world. How lucky she was to be able to call Brittany her best friend, but also, how it strangely wasn't enough for Santana to call her just her best friend. It's like she wanted something more.

She snaps out of her trance when she notices blonde hair flying in the air out of the corner of her eye. Santana turns to see Brittany in her full-scale dancing mode. Her hips were swaying furiously, and her body rolled with the beat of the music. She was flipping her hair and swinging her body. It was truly a sight to see. Santana was practically drooling, and caught herself staring in awe.

It was just like freshman year all over again, this is how she met Brittany. How she completely fell for her…

But, the feeling quickly shifts gears as she sees Sam, intoxicated and clumsy, stumble towards Brittany from behind and starts grinding up against her. Santana was hoping Brittany would move away, like she usually does when a guy starts getting creepy with her on the dance floor, but this time, Brittany seemed to welcome it. She pushed herself into Sam more, so they were bumping and grinding in a steady rhythm. Soon, their hands started to wander each other's bodies.

Santana's heart dropped at the sight, and a pain tugged at her insides. She quickly gulped her drink down, in hopes of blocking out this feeling. The drink burned in her throat, but it did little to numb her of this heartbreaking feeling. She continued to watch the two go at it, their tension gradually building.

_That should be me. Why isn't that me? He doesn't deserve to be that close to her. Hell, he doesn't even deserve to look at her._

Santana quickly got up and grabbed another drink, gulped it down, and sat back at her seat. She continued to watch the two.

Her buzz started to kick in. She felt her head get light and the painful feelings faded from unbearable to bearable. Satisfied, she threw her head back and closed her eyes.

It didn't last long, though. Because when she opened her eyes, she saw Sam and Brittany facing each other, closer than before. Their faces were only inches apart.

And then, without warning, Sam leaned in to Brittany, his eyes locked on her lips. Brittany stood frozen, still looking into his eyes.

Santana's had enough. She couldn't take seeing this. She was quickly overwhelmed by her feelings of pain once again and she bolts up from her chair, and dashes out of the lodge, slamming the door behind her.

Her mind was still buzzing and foggy from the alcohol, but the cool breeze rushing to her face helped her stabilize a bit. She leaned up against the wall of the lodge and slid down to the ground, suddenly feeling exhausted with emotions.

_That should be me. Why isn't that me? _She repeats in her mind. The Latina doesn't second guess her thoughts, considering the fact that she knew she was intoxicated. But she knew deep down that she wasn't just saying it because she was drunk, she was saying it because it was true. She hated seeing Sam and Brittany dance together; it made her almost jealous. Which was unbelievable, coming from Santana.

_I can dance better than that fish lipped twink._ She reassures herself. _Brittany doesn't need him as a dance partner. I would be a better dance partner. Dance partner, yeah. A person you dance with. A partner too. I can be her partner. I want to be her partner. A partner like… a friend… a really really good friend._

Santana is fumbling with her thoughts of distinguishing the words dance and partner when she hears the door swing open and closed. Santana glances up to first see blue eyes and blonde hair, and Santana is quickly flooded with hate and rage. _Sam. Asshole Sam. Kissing on Brittany. What a dick. I hope his mother swallows him._

But after her mind fully processes the view, she sees that it's actually Brittany, who was looking down at the Latina with concern in her eyes. Her heart flutters.

"Are you ok?" She squats down next to Santana, who was still surprised at her sudden appearance out of nowhere.

"Mmmm… no." She answers, her words sluggish and weak. The buzz in her head was still going on strong.

"Why? What's wrong?"

Santana's mood swung from comfortably content to furiously angry in a heartbeat. "Whyyy? Because that… fucking _Sam_." She spits out, her voice growing stronger.

Brittany was clearly taken aback by the sudden mood swing. But she knew this was the typical drunk Santana; she'd been with her to a countless number of parties in the past.

"What about Sam?"

The Latina takes a moment to gather her thoughts. "He was dancing with you."

Brittany furrowed her brows in confusion. "Yeah, I like to dance with people sometimes. Why does that get you so angry?"

"That was not just dancing, there was, like, sexual things." Her words sloppily tumbled out of her mouth. She paused for a moment and continued. "Then he kissed you… And you let him! You let Sam kiss you!" She suddenly started shouting, her rage returning, along with the pain in her chest.

Brittany just looked at her for a moment, trying to understand the Latina. She was baffled; sure, she was used to dealing with a drunk Santana saying crazy stuff, but she's never dealt with a jealous Santana.

She lightly chuckled. "You saw that?" she asked.

The Latina frowned and nodded. "I was watching you the whole time."

Santana saw the lightest blush form on Brittany's pale cheeks, but she was too drunk and angry to even care at that moment.

"He was going to kiss me." She states. "But I moved away. I didn't want to kiss him. I don't like him in that way."

Relief washed over Santana, and she couldn't help but smile. _She didn't kiss him. She didn't want to kiss him. She doesn't like Sam like that, _she replays Brittany's words over and over in her head.

"But why do you care so much about that? It's not the first time I've been with a guy." The blonde was curious to what was really going on within Santana's mind.

Santana froze for a moment, and tried to think up a reasonable excuse for her weird behavior. She didn't want Brittany to think she was jealous or something…

"I… well…" She starts. "He sucks at dancing, and he doesn't deserve you." The Latina blurts out. _Nice. Totally unassuming and smooth. _

Brittany giggles and nods her head. "Yeah, he wasn't very good. I just didn't want to hurt his feelings." They both laugh and nudge each other's sides.

After a quick moment of silence, Brittany spoke. "Why don't we get out of here? I'm kinda done for tonight."

Santana blushes as she thinks of how many times she's heard those lines in some sort of romantic movie. 'Why don't we get out of here?' The guy says, and the girl accepts. And then of course, things happen…

"Yes" She answers. "I'm drunk as hell and I need a nap."

Brittany put on a geeky smile and lifted Santana to her feet, and put her arm around her waist, supporting her. "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the reach their cabin, its 12:00 in the morning and they both instantly crash onto their beds, not thinking twice about removing their makeup or changing into more comfortable clothes.

Santana's mind is much clearer than before, and she has no trouble getting comfortable in her bed. She wraps the blanket around her and begins to drift into a peaceful sleep.

"Santana?" A soft voice spoke from across the room. The Latina turns her body to see Brittany, alone in her tiny single bed, peering at her from a blanket over her head.

"Hmm?" Santana answers.

"I'm cold." She states.

Santana almost tells her to just get another blanket from her bag, but then, senses it as more of a request than just a statement. And Santana was more than happy to accept.

The Latina pulls the blanket off of her, exposing the empty space on the bed next to Santana that yearned for another body. "Come here." She softly whispers.

Brittany obeys, and climbs out of her bed and crawls over to Santana's bed, and before the climbs in the bed, they just look at each other for a couple seconds. Reading each other, their body language, their thoughts, their feelings. Everything.

_They both knew._

Brittany climbs onto Santana's bed and snuggles into her and wraps her arms around the Latina, her fingers gently stroking the caramel skin.

And finally, that's when it hit Santana. The answer to all these strange feelings she's been getting. The answer to all these touches. The answers to why she was so intrigued with this girl.

She's in love with Brittany. She's in love with her best friend. She wants her and nobody else in this world.

_I love you, _Santana thinks to herself. She repeated it in her head over and over. And with that, she falls asleep in the arms of her best friend.


	6. Authors Note

*****Notice: This chapter is just a quick author's note, because I sort of needed to explain a couple things before moving on. **This has nothing to do with the storyline in any way.**

Ok! So to start off, I just wanted to say thank you for all the amazing responses I've gotten so far. I can't express how much your kind words and responses have meant to me, and I am so glad that you all are enjoying the story! I have honestly never been so motivated to write before, and it's all thanks to your generosity and encouragement. So thank you!

Also, I wanted to apologize for not updating as often as I would like to. It's been a busy few weeks for me, since I just finished finals and sophomore year, and now I'm busy with drivers Ed, and a bunch of other stuff, and bleh. Just a lot of crap getting in the way of writing. But now, since I should have a good few hours of time on my hands, I promise to spend it working on this fanfiction!

The next chapter (chapter 6) will be the final chapter in this fanfiction series. It's probably going to be extra long like chapter 5. And just a heads up, there will be a detailed sex scene in the final chapter. (I'm sure you guys already knew that was going to happen, so I hope that didn't spoil anything) So if you're not really into reading that kind of stuff, you might want to skip that part.

So once I finish this series, I definitely plan on continuing writing Brittana fanfiction. It will probably take me a few days to come up with a storyline and all, and I would love it if you guys sent me some suggestions as to what the next fanfic should be about!

ooooooKKKKKkkkkk that's it for the author's note. Thanks again for the amazing responses, and I hope you all enjoy the final chapter :)


	7. Chapter 6

Santana wakes up to a strong, throbbing pain pounding in her head. The sunlight streaming through the windows burned her eyes, and only intensified her headache. Her stomach was queasy and she felt sick.

Classic hangover.

The Latina lets out a loud and exaggerated groan as she shifts her body from her current uncomfortable position. She looks over at the clock on the table. 5:00 pm. She lets out another groan. She must have stayed up late last night. Her mind is cloudy and despite her best attempts, she is unable to recall all of the events that happened the previous night. She remembers drinking and being sad, but that's about it.

Oh. And also Brittany falling asleep with her in bed.

Santana lit up with the thought. She turned to her side expecting to see Brittany, but to her disappointment, only found an empty space of pillows and blankets.

Her eyes darted across the room, searching for blonde hair and pale skin, but Brittany was nowhere to be found. Nervousness swept over the Latina. _Where is she?_

She scrambles through the thoughts running around in her head, trying to come up with a reasonable answer, and then briefly remembers what she said last night.

_I love you._

Her heart dropped as she repeated her own words through her head. All she remembers was that she was drunk as hell when she said it, yet, it felt so truthful. It didn't feel like just random words tumbling out of her mouth, it felt real. Like she really meant it.

Panic suddenly overtakes Santana. _I didn't say that out loud, right? No. I don't think I did. But what if she got weirded out and left? _

Before she can finish her thoughts, the Latina's stomach violently flipped. Instinctively, she quickly scrambled out of bed and ran to the bathroom, kneeled down beside the toilet, and vomited.

After about a good 5 minutes of releasing last night's toxins into the toilet, Santana felt a soft hand rest itself on her back and make slow and steady circles, instantly soothing the Latina. She couldn't look up to see who it was because she was still hurling into the toilet, but she already knew who it was. She knew that touch anywhere.

Once Santana was positive she was finished, she lifted her head from the toilet and met blue eyes looking back at her. Brittany was still rubbing her back, and smiled softly at Santana.

"Are you ok?" The blonde asks.

Santana inhales and wipes her mouth. "Yeah. I should be ok now, thanks." She answers, giving Brittany a reassuring smile. "I suppose I had one to many last night"

Brittany giggled and nodded. "Yeah, you seemed pretty drunk before we left"

_Shit. I seemed drunk? I probably said something weird to her. Fuck._

Santana just shrugged in response. She prayed that she didn't say anything too weird. Curious as to what Brittany remembers, she asks.

"What did I do last night?"

Brittany takes a moment to think and slightly scrunches up her face as if in deep thought. _Cute._ Her face lights up when a memory comes to mind. "Oh, well, all I really remember seeing you doing is sitting down and drinking; like, a lot." The blonde says. Santana instantly feels relived with the answer. _Ok, didn't do anything too weird._

"But, you looked kinda sad" Brittany continues, her smile slightly fading. "You didn't seem like you were having a good time."

Santana fishes through the small amount of memories she had of last night. Why would she be sad? Alcohol and Santana usually mix quite nicely.

"And then you ran out the door, and I followed you." Brittany pauses for a moment and glances down, and Santana could just barely see the corners of her lips tugging into a small smile. "You said you were watching me dance the whole time."

_Fuck. That's creepy of me._

"And you were really angry about me dancing with Sam."

Images of last night flooded into Santana's head. She remembered Sam, how he almost kissed Brittany and was dancing all over her. Her rage slightly sparked as the image replayed in her mind. She was jealous. Santana badass Lopez was jealous. But there was no way she was going to admit that.

"You can do a lot better than him." Santana says, trying to save herself from embarrassment.

The blonde shrugs and looks down at the floor. "Yeah, I guess." She looks back up at Santana and purses her lips.

It grew silent for a moment, until Santana cleared her throat and spoke again. "Well, did you at least have a good time?"

Brittany simply shakes her head and slightly poked out her bottom lip. "Not really"

Santana furrows her brows in confusion. "Why not? You looked like you were having fun."

The blonde pauses for a moment. "I wanted to dance with you."

Santana feels her face heat up and her mouth pull into a geeky smile. "Really?"

She nods. "Mhm. That's why I went."

_She went to the party just to dance with me? _Santana manages to keep a straight face but she is absolutely beaming on the inside.

But then she remembers denying Brittany a dance when they first got there. She missed out on an opportunity of a lifetime. The Latina quickly grew ashamed of herself.

"I'm sorry I didn't dance with you." She blurts out. "I wanted to, but I didn't think I could keep up with you." The Latina lets out a light chuckle.

Brittany smiles. "I would have slowed down for you."

Santana felt her stomach flutter and her heart race. Brittany's words drove Santana absolutely crazy and she didn't even realize it.

_Chill._

Santana's geeky smile broke through and they both started laughing together.

Thoughts of the potential dance with Brittany still lingered in the Latina's mind. Oh, how that was an incredible opportunity. It would be like freshman year all over again, when they first met. When a spark erupted within Santana, and eventually turned into a strong, burning flame that forged her feelings for Brittany. Feelings she still didn't understand.

And then, a crazy idea pops into Santana's head.

"Where is everybody?" The Latina asks.

"I think they're all at the dining hall eating dinner." Brittany responds. "Why?"

"Because I'm going to make up that dance with you." Santana says with confidence.

Brittany stares at her for a moment, seemingly confused, and just when Santana thinks she's going to refuse, the blonde lets out a beaming smile.

"Ok" The blonde says through a toothy smile. She helps to lift Santana to her feet and watches her as she goes and changes her clothes and fixes her hair. When she's finished, Santana reaches for her phone and looks through her songs, until Brittany stops her.

"What?" The Latina asks, confused.

"Not here" Brittany says. "Too small, and it smells like air."

Santana giggles at the strange response. "Ok, then where?"

The blonde lets out a cocky smirk. "Follow me" she chirps. Brittany takes the Latina's hand into her own and leads her out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They spent a good 20 minutes or so wandering about in the forest, mostly just walking and talking side by side and enjoying their isolation from the rest of the group. The sun was just beginning to set, and at this point all the other glee kids were back in there cabins getting ready for bed, while Brittany and Santana were wide awake and alone together.

Brittany led Santana all the way through the forest and to the lake where they had not too long ago spent hours together. At this late hour, it was a gorgeous setting. The sun was resting on the horizon and the sky was fading into a dark purple color. The water was smooth and silent, and moved at a steady pace. It was hard to believe that Santana previously thought of this lake is dirty and gross.

After taking a few moments to gaze at the setting, Brittany playfully nudges Santana's side. The Latina giggles and takes out her phone, and searches through the different playlists.

_Hip hop? Nah. Rap? Eh… Metal? Gross. Country? Ew. …Romance?_ She stops and considers it for a moment. She recalls their first dance during freshman year. It was a slow song, and Brittany's hands were wandering all over Santana, doing god knows what to her insides. And the weirdest thing was that she never felt that kind of electric spark within her before. Sure, she's gotten up close and personal with her fair share of guys on the dance floor, but none of them gave Santana that same feeling that Brittany gave her. She wanted to feel that experience again, more than anything, but she didn't want to be weird.

So, Santana just chooses pop, and hits play.

Sure enough, a loud and upbeat song immediately starts to play. A wide grin grows on Brittany's face as she starts leaping up and down to the beat. She grabs Santana's hands, letting the phone drop to the sandy ground, and they both start laughing and bouncing around together in pure delight.

The next couple of songs were just the same; all upbeat and exciting music. They continued to hop around like kids on Christmas day. When they weren't caught up in an uproarious laughter they were screaming out the lyrics to the song playing. Nevertheless they had a blast together, as usual.

After a few songs passed by, however, a slow song started to play. Santana instantly recognized it as Ed Sheeran's "Kiss Me". Butterflies in Santana's stomach went crazy, and her face instantly heated up in embarrassment. She stalls her bouncing. She liked the song, and if this was her opportunity to slow dance with Brittany then this was it, but she didn't want to ruin this fun moment for Brittany.

Santana glanced over at Brittany, who was eyeing her questioningly. The Latina was about to say something, but instead just started to reluctantly walk over to her phone to change her song.

Well, that was the plan at least, until she feels a hand wrap around her forearm, stopping the Latina in her tracks. Santana slowly spun around to face Brittany and furrowed her brows in confusion.

"I'm just gonna change the song." Santana says, trying to reassure the blonde who was now looking worried.

"I like this song though" Brittany softly answers, her eyes staring deep into Santana.

"But, it's a slow song…" The Latina trails off.

Brittany shrugs. "That's ok. I still want to dance with you."

Santana's heart fluttered at the response. Brittany knew what the song was, what it was about, yet she still wanted to dance with Santana.

"Ok" Santana barely chokes out. She swallowed heavily as she moved closer into Brittany, their body only inches apart. The blonde slowly takes her soft, pale hands into soft caramel ones. Together, they move to the soft rhythm, Brittany leading the shorter girl.

_Settle down with me_

_Cover me up_

_Cuddle me in_

Santana feels her cheeks heating up as she focuses in on the lyrics. _Fuck. I shouldn't have done this. This song is long as hell too. Shit._

She's determined to not make any eye contact with Brittany. Not only would it be weird, but Santana didn't even know if she could handle looking into those damn ocean-blue eyes without collapsing right now, with the song and the dancing going on.

_And your heart's against my chest_

_Lips pressed to my neck_

_I've fallen for your eyes_

_But they don't know me yet._

The Latina's heart begins to hammer loudly at her chest. She's sure that Brittany could probably hear it by now. She tries to conceal it by taking in deep, heavy breaths. Her mind goes crazy as she imagines Brittany and herself in the song. _Shit. Fuck. Asshole. Fucking hell. Stop thinking about her. Chill. It's just Brittany._

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_Wanna be loved_

Santana feels her own hands grow sweaty, and she averts her gaze to the sand on the earth beneath their feet in an attempt to block out her feelings. Her mind desperately scrambles around to find something else to think about. _She has nice feet. That's cool. Hey! A shell! Haha that's great. Nothing like sand. Super soft. _

The plan works until she feels Brittany's hand give a gentle squeeze to the Latina's hand, like she was trying to reassure her. Like she knew what Santana was feeling. Santana quickly glanced up at her, still avoiding her eyes, and gave a small thankful smile and looked back down.

_Yeah I've been feeling everything_

_From hate to love_

_From love to lust_

_From lust to truth_

_I guess that's how I know you._

A pain tugged at Santana's insides. She suddenly felt tears welling up behind her eyes. She swallowed thickly and inhaled deeply, trying to block out the music and her feelings. _What the hell is happening to me? Being a fucking pansy because of a song. God._

"Santana" a soft voice whispers in the Latina's ear.

A few tears and a barely audible whimper escaped from Santana as she heard the voice. She continued to keep her head down, though. She was determined to not let Brittany see her like this.

"Look at me" the gentle voice says again, and it's almost enough to make Santana break down in tears. Reluctantly and slowly, the Latina drifts her eyes up to Brittany, instantly meeting blue eyes staring back at her. A shot of heat spread through her along with butterflies swarming in her stomach. She tried to look away, but she couldn't. Her eyes were locked with Brittany's, the two oceans drowning Santana deeper into her. It was both overwhelming and comforting. Her mind stopped. Everything faded around them. She could only see Brittany and hear the music. Nothing else mattered.

They continued to stare into each other's eyes. It should have been awkward at this point, but it just wasn't. It felt right. They were reading each other, both of them lost in each other's eyes.

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_Falling in love._

And with that, the song ended, but their stares lingered a bit longer. They stopped moving, but continued to keep their hands together.

Brittany was first to break the spell when she noticed a few tear streaks down the Latina's face. "What's wrong?"

Santana quickly snapped out of her trance and sees the look of concern in those beautiful blue eyes. "It's nothing, Britt." But it was something. She felt herself slowly buckling under these feelings she has for Brittany, this weird, giddy, unexplainable feelings that she couldn't control- and Santana has to _always _be in control of everything.

"You say that but it always is something." Brittany retorts, clearly becoming frustrated.

Santana shook her head. "Brittany, I promise you it's nothing. Just… allergies." The Latina wipes the remainder of the wet trails on her cheeks and looks back to Brittany, pursing her lips.

Brittany didn't look completely convinced, but Santana could see that she accepted it. The Latina takes a step back from the blonde and reluctantly removes her hands from Brittany's, instantly missing the warmth. "Come on" Santana says. "We should head back."

The blonde simply nodded, and linked her pinky with Santana's. The Latina softly smiled and began to lead Brittany back towards the cabins. She was eager to cuddle with the blonde.

They were walking together in silence, holding tight to each other's pinkies like it was their lifeline. But once Santana made the turn that led to the cabins, Brittany stopped her.

"Where are you going?" Brittany questions.

Santana turned around, confused. "Back to the cabins, Britt. Aren't you tired?"

Brittany quickly glanced down at the ground and shuffled her feet a little bit. "Yeah, but I don't want to go back" She glanced back up at Santana.

Santana knew this kind of response from Brittany. She was asking for something. "Ok, but where are we going to sleep? On the sand?" Santana says.

The blonde pauses for a moment, thinking of an answer to the question. She never really thought things completely through, but that's what made her spontaneous and fun. An idea pops into her head. "I want to show you something"

Santana furrowed her brows in confusion. "What?"

Brittany grinned mischievously. "Follow me." She instantly takes the lead and pulls Santana into her direction, which was deeper into the woods.

While they ran together, going god who knows where, Santana's mind was spinning with thoughts and assumptions. Sure, she knew that Brittany was quite the spontaneous girl and was always doing something wild, but something about this felt strange. Not a bad kind of strange, just, unusual. Like she had a purpose to this.

They were pretty deep in the forest at this point. And after a few short minutes of running, Brittany abruptly halted, signaling their arrival of the destination. But nothing was there. Just a bunch of fucking trees and dirt.

"Brittany…" Santana starts, but Brittany ignores her and approaches one of the trees. It was a little thicker than the rest of the trees, but still, didn't look like anything special. It had some marks on it, like someone just carved into it with a knife.

The blonde takes a moment to scan the tree, and then circles it, as if looking for something. She goes over toward the back of the tree, shakes a couple branches, and suddenly, a long, thick rope drops down.

Santana continued to stand still and watch Brittany as the blonde started to climb up the rope, eventually disappearing into the thick tangles of leaves and branches. Panicking, Santana ran up to the tree and looked up.

She saw Brittany standing in what looked to be some sort of tree house. The blonde held a grin over her face as she leaned out of the entrance of the structure to look down at Santana.

"You coming?" The blonde giggles.

Santana hesitates for a moment, but then obeys Brittany's request and begins to climb up the rope. As she reaches the top, she allows Brittany to take her arm and help pull her up inside.

It wasn't just your ordinary stinky run-down ugly tree house that looked like it was made by a 9 year old, as Santana figured out. It was actually far from it. It was pretty small, maybe the size of about 2 or 3 bathroom stalls, but it gave off a very cozy feeling. The walls were not painted, but had 2 small square holes to serve as windows and allow some color and light in the room. A variety of different blankets and pillows, some that were obviously Brittany's, were evenly scattered on the floor.

Brittany was staring at the Latina with a huge grin on her face as Santana took a moment to stare in awe at the little paradise. Santana turned back to her.

"Brittany…" She started. "How did you find this?"

"I got lost in the woods earlier today for a few hours and then I came across this place." Brittany looked at the Latina and broke out into a bashful smile. "And I wanted to spend at least one night in here with you." The blonde continued to smile but shyly glanced down at her feet. "It's scary in the dark, so I couldn't be here alone."

Heat quickly returned to the Latina's face and butterflies swarmed in her stomach. The thought that Brittany wanted her to be there to comfort her was so incredibly heartwarming, but what really got her head spinning was the fact that they were completely isolated together from the rest of the group in this cozy – maybe even romantic - space. She reassured herself again, though. _Just hanging with a friend. It's just Brittany. Nothing weird about it. _

After a quick moment of silence, Brittany turned and completely collapsed on a pile of pillows, letting out a loud and exaggerated groan. She was clearly tired. Santana chuckled at her actions, but quickly realized that she herself was near collapsing from exhaustion. It's been a long and eventful day with Brittany, after all.

Brittany still had her head smothered into a pillow, but she sensed the lack of warmth she expected. Without moving her head, she flung her arm up in the air and smacked it back down on the blanket directly next to her a couple times, signaling Santana to come cuddle. Without hesitation, Santana let her body move toward the blonde and collapse on the empty spot next to her. All her thoughts and pains faded away as she felt a pair of long, strong and pale arms reach over to her body and envelop her, pulling the Latina closer into the blonde.

Drowsiness was drowning Santana closer and closer into a deep slumber, but for a moment, she fought to stay awake, and allowed her thoughts to linger just a bit longer. She thought about how this was only their 3rd time ever really cuddling, yet, it already felt so natural. Like she belonged in Brittany's arms. She thought about her wild and unpredictable feelings toward Brittany; happiness, sadness, excitement, nervousness, giddiness, and what she's even been able to admit to herself lately- a bit of lust. It was no doubt Brittany was a gorgeous girl- anybody could see that. And she was her best friend. Totally understandable that she would feel a little lust towards her, right? _Not gay. Just a friend thing._ _It's not like I'm having sex dreams of her. _

_But what did all these crazy feelings for Brittany mean?_

Before she let sleep overpower her, she lazily rested her arm on top of Brittany's, enjoying her warmth. And with that, she drifts off into a slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Santana usually doesn't dream when she sleeps. When she does, however, she rarely remembers them at all. And they're usually all about the same things- food, spaceships, hating 90% of the human population, that sort of thing.

But this dream was far different than anything Santana had ever experienced.

She's aware that she is dreaming. She knows that this is really not happening and she is really just asleep right now. She welcomes it.

She can briefly see some blurry colors, but cannot make out any objects or the scenery. She doesn't see a person, but she senses its presence.

But it's not just any random person that would usually appear in Santana's dreams.

It's Brittany.

She can almost feel the blonde hair and bright blue eyes and tall, toned figure. She still can't see her, she doesn't know where she is, but she knows that Brittany is there with her.

Santana can't move. She can't control anything that's happening. She can't even choose where to look. It's like she's just watching a movie and seeing everything unfold beyond her control. It's strange, but, she welcomes it.

Suddenly, she feels Brittany's presence stronger. Closer. Something ghosts over her legs, slowly. A hand? Santana doesn't know what it is, but the touch is powerful. It makes her shutter and spreads a warmth all through her body. It's intense.

Gradually, the touch moves up her leg, growing stronger and seemingly putting Santana under a spell. Santana barely hears herself let out a small, muffled moan of pleasure. She still feels Brittany somewhere, her presence stronger than ever, but she still can't see her anywhere.

The hand, as Santana now recognizes, pauses right above her core, resting gently on her low abdomen. Santana feels a slight pressured heat slowly building up inside her, suddenly craving more of whatever is happening.

She can't speak, but the hand seems to understand. It resumes its movements, slowly dragging itself down, every touch lingering on the Latina's skin, and eventually coming into contact with her core.

Santana hears herself inhale sharply as the fingers gently graze over her folds, mixed with feelings of pure pleasure and needing more of this.

Suddenly, the touch doesn't seem so alien either. She knows this touch. She recognizes it. She feels who it is.

It's Brittany.

Brittany is touching her.

Santana would have thought that the identification of the hand would immediately turn her off and make her feel uncomfortable and weird. But instead, knowing that its Brittany only intensified the waves of pleasure and ache in her core.

She needed more. More of this touch. More of Brittany.

"Brittany…" Santana hears herself gasp, against her own will. Louder than she expected, though. She still couldn't see the blonde, and it killed her.

Brittany seemed to get the message. The palm of her hand faces Santana's core, and slowly, with pressure, she presses down on the wet core, slipping her long, slender fingers gently through wet folds as her hand moves up and down Santana.

Santana lets out a loud, extended moan, and pushes further into the touch. Her head is spinning with ecstasy. She feels her actual breathing grow heavy and fast, to a point where she is practically panting.

She's so lost in her own fantasy that she barely notices something nudge against her shoulder. When she tries to ignore it and focus on the heavenly hand and its godly fingers working magic, it happens again. And again.

"Santana" something from behind calls out to her. That caught her attention.

Santana feels her body pulling out from the fantasy, and her eyes snap open to face reality once again.

She's still in the treehouse, sleeping on pillows and blankets. Out of the dream and back in the real world. But that wild sensation between her legs continued to linger.

That's when she realizes her hand placement. It's slipped underneath her underwear and her fingers recklessly grazing the folds to her entrance.

And she's wet. Like, really really wet. Her fingers are covered in her wetness, and not to mention her underwear, which are soaked as well.

She quickly removes her hand, embarrassment rapidly running through her and showing at her cheeks. She didn't know if Brittany was awake now, and she was far too embarrassed with herself to turn around and see.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. _Her mind was spinning both from her wild dream and fear. _She heard me. She must have heard me. Fuck. I shouldn't be this turned on. _

"Santana?" a gentle voice whispered from behind. Santana almost ignored the call and pretended to be asleep, but who could ignore Brittany?

The Latina hesitantly shifted her body to face the blonde, who was partially hovering over her and staring at her with concerned dark blue eyes.

_She can't know. She won't know. If she figures out… fuck. I am not a fucking dyke. _Santana put up her defenses.

"What?" Santana choked out. "What is it?"

Brittany hesitated for a moment, seeming unsure of what to say. "I, well, I heard you making noises in your sleep… and I wanted to see if you were ok" the blonde mumbled. She continued to partially hover over Santana.

The Latina's face instantly flushed and her stomach dropped. _Fuck. She heard me? Moaning and shit? Oh my god._ It wouldn't be that bad of a situation of the sex dream wasn't about Brittany. But it was. Santana is sleeping next to her best friend, who she just had an amazing sex dream about. It _shouldn't_ be amazing.

"I… was just dreaming, I think." Santana answers. It was true after all. She would be in the clear with that answer as long as Brittany didn't get curious.

But she always does.

"Was it a nightmare?" the blonde asks, curiosity getting the best of her.

"No" Santana blurted out, a bit louder than expected. "Um, no. It wasn't."

"Then what was it?"

"It wasn't anything, Britt." Santana says, a little bit more sternly in hopes of letting the topic drop. She sits up from her current position and pretends to adjust her pillows, avoiding Brittany's gaze as much as possible. Santana was determined not to let Brittany get the truth from her. It could ruin their entire friendship. And Santana knows she wouldn't be able to handle that.

After a moment of silence, Santana turns back to Brittany, who of course was still staring at her. She had the usual curious look on her face, but there was also something else that looked a little bit different. Her eyes were darker and focused deeply on Santana, like she wanted something. It was almost the same look she had when they were in the lake together and they had that… weird moment.

"Was it a sex dream?" Brittany says, barely above a whisper. She dropped her gaze from the Latina to the blanket on her lap, looking a little nervous.

Santana's breath hitches in her throat at the question. She freezes, unsure of what to say. Yeah, she could lie to Brittany and avoid extreme awkwardness and possible collapse of a friendship, but lying to Brittany was probably as hard as burning a million dollars. She was just too innocent and nice.

Before she can even process any thoughts and suddenly feeling overwhelmed with secrets, words just spill out of her mouth. "Yes" Santana blurts out, a sharp pang of fear and regret quickly flowing through her. She mentally slaps herself for admitting it, but also feels a little bit of weight lifted off her shoulders from saying it as well. Before Brittany can even look up at Santana, the Latina continues speaking as if something took control of her and was forcing the words out of her. "…about you." She mumbles.

Brittany's eyes widened and her gaze shoots up at Santana, looking surprised and confused. A wave of panic shoots through Santana, and she suddenly feels tears building up behind her eyes. She needed to explain herself or it would be even weirder. There's no going back now.

"I… This entire trip, and even before, I've been… feeling something towards you" The Latina stumbles over her words as she speaks through tight lips. Tears begin to well up more behind her eyes and cloud her vision. She forces her words forward. "These crazy, giddy, butterfly feelings, and… warm feelings… only around you… nobody else" Santana forces herself to look at Brittany, who was still wide-eyed and confused. "It feels so good to be around you, but it hurts me too" Santana's voice grows weaker and her throat becomes thicker. "And I've tried so hard to push this feeling away, but it keeps coming back… and not until now I didn't know what this feeling meant" She inhales deeply and swallows before continuing. "I'm in love with you" Santana croaks out, and finally all the tears behind her eyes begin to fall and run down her cheek. "I love you, and only you… and…" Unable to continue, she shifts her body toward the wall, away from Brittany, and tries to contain her sobbing. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" she says between sobs.

There was a long silence, excluding the sobs coming from the Latina. _I ruined it _Santana thinks to herself. _I ruined everything. She hates me now. There's no way she will forgive me for this. _

Santana hears some shuffling of blankets and movements from behind her, and she thinks that Brittany is going to get up and leave, but to her surprise, instead feels the familiar hand wrap gently around her wrist. Santana's sobs slowly come to a halt as the warmth of Brittany's hand begins to soothe her.

The blonde's hand tightened around Santana's wrist, and gently pulled the Latina towards the blonde, asking her to turn around. Santana obeyed, and hesitantly turned around to face the blonde, who was closer to her than she expected.

They both sat there for a short moment, staring at each other. Santana still had tears running down her cheeks. Brittany's eyes were a dark blue, and stared deeply into Santana's own. The Latina was so lost in the blonde's eyes that she barely noticed a pair of pale hands move up to softly cup her cheeks.

And before Santana was able to process what was happening, she feels a pair of lips crashing up against her own.

Brittany is kissing her.

Brittany is _kissing _her.

A jolt of electricity runs through the Latina's entire body, and butterflies go absolutely crazy in her stomach. She exhales heavily through her nose, feeling completely taken aback yet relived, like she needed this. Her mind was spinning with ecstasy. It's the best feeling in the world. She wants more.

Santana was still in complete shock. She could barely believe this was happening. After a moment of feeling completely paralyzed under Brittany's lips, she instinctively slightly parts her lips and pushes into the blonde's lips, and she absolutely melts at the feeling. The kiss is tender yet desperate. Strong yet soft. Brittany's lips were thin and gentle, and her hands cupped around Santana's cheeks were soft and steadied the Latina. It was just heavenly.

Santana is kissing Brittany.

Brittany is kissing Santana.

They're _kissing._

Friends don't kiss like this.

Brittany is first to pull away, slowly and hesitantly. Santana instantly misses the warmth of the blonde's lips against her own. The Latina's eyes flutter open, and she feels like she was just awoken from a dream. A very, very pleasant dream at that. She stares back at the blonde, who was looking at her with lustful and wanting eyes.

"Brittany…" Santana breathes out at an almost inaudible voice. She can't make words. How can anybody speak after that? Her mind is still spinning. She knows this is wrong. She shouldn't be kissing her best friend, let alone a _girl. _But if was wrong, why did it feel so right?

Before doubts got the best of Santana, Brittany leaned in to the Latina once again and pressed her lips against Santana's soft plump ones. This time, the kiss was more tender and passionate than needy and desperate. Santana instantly responded this time, pushing a little further into her lips than before, wanting more.

In little time, the kiss became more heated. It became heavier. Santana's doubts and uncertainties were dwindling away as she pushed further and further into Brittany. The Latina parted her lips even more, allowing more access of Brittany's lips. The throb between her legs she got from the dream was beginning to return.

They broke the kiss for a split second to catch their breath, and immediately caught each other's lips once again. Brittany rested her hands on the wood floor on each side of Santana, allowing the blonde to push herself closer to the Latina. Santana wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck, pulling her in closer, and slowly reclined back to the floor, bringing the blonde with her.

Their kisses quickly became more lustful and passionate than before. Both of their lips were fully parted, and allowed more of each other in. Santana could feel a tongue softly swipe her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Santana eagerly accepted. Both girls let out a light moan at the contact as their tongues slowly danced at a steady pace.

Without breaking the kiss, Brittany lifted herself on to Santana and set her legs on each side of the Latina so that she was straddling her. When she lowered her body to rest on Santana's lower abdomen, both Brittany and Santana let out a heavy sigh against each other's lips. The Latina could feel Brittany's warm core on her lower stomach- so close to her own center- and it drove her mad. She couldn't help but slightly buck her hips up into Brittany, desperate for more friction.

Brittany slowly pulled herself away from the Latina's lips. She rested her forehead against Santana's, and breathed softly through slightly parted lips. She averted her gaze from Santana's soft plump lips to her dark brown eyes.

"Do you want to stop?" The blonde breathes out against the Latina's lips, sending shivers all throughout her body. Santana looks up into blue eyes; they're darker than she's ever seen them before, and filled with desire and passion.

She considers the question. She looks at their current situation; she's lying down on blankets and pillows with Brittany straddling her lower stomach and kissing her. And she's really turned on right now, that's no secret. She _knows _that she shouldn't want this; this is Brittany. Her best friend. They could stop right now and try to pretend that nothing ever happened, but she can't ignore it anymore. She's in love with Brittany. She wants this, she wants _her_, and doesn't give a damn what gender she is or what anybody else thinks.

"No" Santana answers, confidently yet quietly. "I want this"

Brittany lets out a small, soft smile, and starts to lean in to Santana once again. "Me too" And with that, the blonde closes the tiny gap between them and reconnects their lips in yet another heated kiss.

Santana unhooks her arms from Brittany's neck and slides her hands down to cup Brittany's cheeks, wanting to feel every part of her. Brittany begins to leave a trail of open mouthed kisses from the Latina's cheek to her jawline, and from her jawline to her neck. She stops and sucks gently on the pulse point. "You still taste better than chocolate" the blonde mumbles through caramel skin.

Santana lets out a heartwarming giggle as she remembers when Brittany told her she gave her a hickey just a few days ago. It made her wonder if Brittany was feeling the same things as she was this entire time.

Not wanting to distract herself from this moment, she temporarily pushes the thought aside and instead focuses on the blonde's lips working magic on her neck, and the growing ache between her legs. She slides her hands up and tangles her fingers in silky blonde hair.

Brittany slides her hands to Santana's chest, and stops at her breast. She softly squeezes the flesh, earning her a raspy moan from the Latina as she pushes into the blonde's hand. Seeing it as a sign to continue, she continues massaging the breast, feeling and savoring every part of her.

Santana was growing hot everywhere. It became overwhelming. She instinctively grabbed the hem of her own shirt and pulled it off of her, tossing it to the side, and leaving her with only a bra and shorts on.

Brittany took a quick moment to let her eyes explore the Latina's gorgeous body, then went back to work on her neck and breast. As she continued sucking and licking Santana's neck, she pulled off her own shirt and tossed it aside.

The Latina let her hands roam all of Brittany's body, from her shoulders to her back and to her toned stomach. Her skin felt amazing. Her body was heavenly. Her lips were magic. Everything about her was incredible. She could feel her core growing hot and wet quickly. She was close, and Brittany hasn't even touched her there yet. The Latina bucks her hips up against Brittany's core, desperately seeking friction. Both Brittany and Santana let out a heavy moan at the contact. The blonde slowly grinds back into Santana's core, and Santana can feel how warm she is even through shorts. They start a steady rhythm of grinding and bucking into each other's cores, and it's growing more and more intense.

The clothes needed to go. Santana doesn't know how long she would be able to last. At this pace, not for long at all. So, she grabs the hem of her shorts and wiggles out of them, kicking them aside. Brittany copies the action, and they resume grinding into each other's cores. Brittany and Santana let out a loud groan of pleasure as their warm, wet panties came into contact. They could feel each other's arousal through the thin fabric.

"Jesus, Britt… you're… soaked" Santana panted out, surprised by how aroused Brittany was. It turned the Latina on even more that Brittany was so aroused.

"Yeah…" Brittany breathes out against Santana's chest. "Can I… touch you?"

Santana frantically nods her head. _Oh dear god please yes. _She needed Brittany's touch more than anything right now.

Brittany reconnects their lips into a sloppy, open mouthed kiss as she slides her hand down the Latina's body, stopping right above her lower abdomen. Santana's breathing turns heavy. It's like her dream all over again. Except this is real.

Brittany runs her index and middle finger over the soaked fabric of Santana's panties. Santana breaks their kiss and moans in the blonde's mouth, and desperately leans in to the touch. She wraps her arms around Brittany's neck and tangles her fingers in the blonde hair. She was already close.

The blonde continues to run her fingers over the soaked fabric while rocking her hips up against Santana's thigh, leaving a slight trail of her arousal on the Latina's thigh. Sensing that Santana wasn't going to last for much longer, she slips her hand underneath the thin fabric of the Latina's panties and grazes two of her fingers through the folds of her slick heat.

Santana lets out a gasp and arches her back up the bed. She squirms and moans even louder as Brittany's slender fingers run over and circle around her clit. The Latina, wanting to feel Brittany as well, slides a hand down the blonde's back, around to her stomach and down to Brittany's own core. She slips a few fingers through the thin fabric and slowly runs her fingers through her warm, wet folds.

"S-san…tana…" Brittany gasps at the contact and moans loudly, muffling herself by lightly biting into the Latina's shoulder. She thrusts her hips harder into the Latina's hand and thigh, seeking more.

They were both so close, and they both knew it. Brittany pauses her fingers stroking the Latina's warm, soaked core and moves toward her entrance, and slowly slides a finger inside of her.

Santana sucks in a heavy breath and moans into the blonde's chest. Brittany lets out a low, almost animalistic groan as she feels the Latina's walls tighten around her finger. Slowly, the blonde begins moving her finger in and out of Santana while she continues to thrust her core up against the Latina's thigh and hand.

"Britt… more…" Santana gasps as she feels herself writhing beneath the blonde. Brittany obeys, and slowly inserts a second finger into her, easily sliding in and out of the wet heat. Santana pushes into the blonde's fingers, essentially riding them.

Santana slides two of her own fingers into the blonde, earning her a long, breathy moan from her. She's amazed by how Brittany feels; the way her walls tighten around her fingers. Slowly, she begins pumping in and out of the blonde.

Both of the girls feel their orgasms close approaching- their muscles begin to tense up, their heads feel light with ecstasy, and their bodies starting to shake. Brittany slightly curls her fingers within Santana, hitting that spot, and suddenly, Santana feels her body flying away. She sucks in a gasp, and feels her walls tighten around the blonde's fingers as her entire body trembles, her orgasm washing over her entire body like a wave.

Brittany follows almost immediately after as Santana curls her own fingers within her. She moans loudly, and pulls in the Latina's body closer to her own as her body rides through her orgasm.

Once both girls finish riding through the orgasms, they slide their fingers out of each other. Brittany basically collapses onto Santana. They breathe heavily and continue to tremble as the aftershocks run through them.

After a long moment, Santana turns to face Brittany and places a soft, comforting kiss on her temple. She pulls away and gazes into blue eyes. They look back at her with a gentle warmth.

"Hi" Brittany whispers, playfully concealing a smile.

"Hi" Santana whispers back, biting her lower lip in anticipation.

The blonde breaks out her smile, and lets out a light giggle. She wraps her arms around the Latina and buriers her face in the crook of her neck. "I really liked that" the blonde mumbles through caramel skin.

The Latina smiles and runs her hand up and down Brittany's arm. "Me too"

They lay there in silence for a moment, just enjoying each other's warmth and presence. Though, a question is tugging at Santana's conscience.

"What does this mean?" The Latina blurts out, breaking the silence. "For you… at least"

Brittany pulls her head from Santana's neck and meets her eyes. "It means… that I love you too." She answers, a small smile forming across her face.

Santana's heart soars in her chest, and she almost can't believe what she's hearing. "Really?"

"Duh" the blonde answers with a teasing look. "I always have."

A wide, bashful smile spreads on the Latina's face, and she pulls the blonde in for a slow, meaningful kiss. _She loves me too. She loves me too!_

They love each other. It's always been clear.


End file.
